


Switching Roles

by devil



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Dist gets to be the dominate one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Roles

"Not so pathetic now, huh, Jade?" Dist laughs, throwing a menacing yet playful look to the man. He was, of course, talking about himself with that pathetic comment. "This is what you get for underestimating Dist the Rose!"

There was no response from the colonel, as he wasn't able to give one due to the circumstances. Without a doubt he would have easily been able to silence Dist by now, but he was currently gagged and tied sitting in a chair. The most the older man could do is shoot ruby red glares through his beautiful brown hair to the man who held him captive as he laughed and gloated. "Do you like it, Jade? They're a creation of my own! I made them special. Not even you can break through this!"

A small muffled noise is heard in response, or at least, Dist thinks he hears one, and it makes a smirk grow on his purple lips as he takes on a threatening look so rarely seen on his face. Grabbing a fist full of his soft brown hair, he yanks Jade's head up, forcing him to look at him. "I bet you would like to know what I'm going to do to you, huh, Jade? What I'll do to you now that you're at my mercy?"

Again, due to the gag, there's not much of a response, which seems to irritate the God-General, frown taking over his face. "I'll show you what! For once, I'm going to be in control! Over you, over everything! And there will be nothing you can do about it!"

With a haughty laugh the lilac haired man slinks over to the other and plops himself down into his lap, immediately going for his neck, nibbling and sucking at it. Meanwhile, his hands continue to grip onto the older man's hair, tugging and pulling at it, trying to get some reaction out of him. After a few moments the nibbling turns to bruising biting and the pulling is painful yanking. 

Determined to be as dominate as possible, the younger man lets his hands eventually drop, though he keeps biting for a few seconds more, before moving to work on unbuttoning the colonel's uniform, undo the shirt underneath, to reveal his toned taut chest. Almost as if he's taken back for a moment, he lets out a shallow breath, letting a hand gently trace down Jade's muscles. Looking back up to him, he grins, noticing the man watching him. "How does it feel to be the weak one for once, huh?"

Giving him another quick bite, he slides off of him, down to his knees to start working on unbuttoning Jade's pants, pulling them down slightly, fuchsia eyes widening some at what he sees. "Hard already, Jade-y?" Dist murmurs, running a hand over the bulge showing through the man's black boxers. It's exciting him just touching it, even through fabric, and he can feel his own hardness growing in his pants. "Maybe you secretly like being forced to submit, huh?"

Throwing him a teasing look and earning a fiery red glare, Dist chuckles before looking back at the man's bulge. With nimble fingers, he fishes it out of his pants, face lighting up at being able to see the erection fully. For a moment, he's almost tempting to kiss it, stroke it, do anything to it, before he remembers that might be seen as giving in to Jade.

Standing up, he moves to unbuckle his own pants, sliding out of both them and his panties, letting them drop to the floor. Curious red eyes are watching him, and in response he only gives a grin, stroking himself to the image in front of him. "It's too bad you have that gag on, that mouth of yours could finally but put to good use."

Moving as if he's going to sit in his lap again, this time Dist only hovers above him, before sucking on his own fingers. Jade is still watching him, and he watches back, never breaking eye contact. After a few moments he smirks, removing his fingers from his mouth, and letting them roam lower, into himself. The lilac haired man shudders, letting a tiny moan out as he fingers himself, stretching himself for something else. 

While doing this he starts kissing and nibbling on his neck again for a few moments more. Deciding he's ready, he takes a hold of the man's cock and lowers himself down onto it, gasping out and shuddering again at the sensation of being filled. Slowly he starts to move up and down, riding the man, moaning out the colonel's name while he does so. "Ah, Jade...Jade...Jade--"

"JAAAAAADE! STOP IT!"

Jade pauses from reading aloud and looks over to Dist, amused smirk on his face as the shorter man desperately tries to grab the journal away from him, only to be thwarted by a small shove. "Stop? But why, Saphir? This is such an amusing read, I want to keep going."

Huffing irritably, face turning dark red and tears in his eyes out of embarrassment, Dist tries reaching for the book again, only for it to be held out of his reach. "Stop reading it! This isn't funny! I didn't write it! Stooooop! Give me back my journal!"

"If you didn't write it, why's it in your handing writing in your journal?" Showing him one of the pages, Jade points to the lettering. "See? It's in pink ink and even the I's are dotted with annoying hearts, just like you do."

"Well, I. I..." the smaller man sputters, face turning redder. Not finding a good enough excuse in time, he merely lets out a frustrated noise and turns heel, quickly walking out of the room. "Fine, keep the stupid journal! You dumb, four eyed, idiotic..."

Jade chuckles as the man's insults disappear into the distance, looking back to the journal and continuing to read. The idea of Dist being in control of him was ridiculous, as were the rest of his writings, however, they did give him some fantastic ideas to try for later...


End file.
